


Deserving

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Deserving

**Title:** Deserving  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #188: Hearth and Home  
 **Warning(s):** Smexing.  
 **A/N:** Severus comes to a realization.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Deserving

~

“It’s good to see you settled, Severus,” Minerva said, looking around with approval. “You and Harry will prosper here. This fairly screams hearth and home.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ long fingers caressed the stone mantel. “I remain unsure as to whether this was a good idea, actually.”

Minerva smiled. “I think it is.”

“I hardly had a choice,” Severus muttered. “Potter is the only person I know who’s more stubborn than I am.”

“Someone had to take you in hand,” Harry said, slipping his hand into Severus’ as he joined them.

Severus’ eyes promised retribution as they continued the visit with Minerva.

~

“So you ‘took me in hand’, did you?” Severus purred, thrusting deep.

Harry whimpered.

“And why is that?” Severus swivelled his hips in the way he knew drove Harry mad.

“If it’d been...up to you, we’d still be...living in the Hogwarts dungeons.” Harry arched, taking Severus deeper. “We deserve...our own home.”

Panting, Severus sped up, spilling into Harry. “Now to take _you_ in hand,” he murmured, bringing Harry off with a few economic motions of his hand.

As they lay there, basking in the glow of hearth and home, Severus realised Harry was right, they deserved this.

~


End file.
